The True Meaning of Christmas
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Steph asks Ranger what he wants for Christmas. Babe fic.


_A/N: Just a little random idea that popped into my head earlier today. All characters belong to JE and all mistakes to me. Enjoy, and please review._

I wrapped the last of the presents and put them all in bottom of my closet. It was a mere eleven days to Christmas and I'd spent the majority of the weekend shopping. This year I wanted to get it right. I had gotten a tree, (albeit a plastic one) put a few decorations up around my apartment, and had 'Jingle Bells' playing on the stereo softly in the background.

I'd gotten a big box of chocolates for Lula, some make-up for Connie, a really cute, low-cut black dress for Mary Lou, two tickets to a hockey game for Joe, the usual gloves for my dad, a cook book for my mom, a free trip to the beauty parlour for Grandma Mazur and a free trip to the spa for Valerie and her family. But Christmas wasn't about presents. It was about being with those you love and care about.

There was only one person I was left to shop for.

Ranger. I wanted to get him something that really showed that I appreciate everything he does and has done for me. I wanted to get him something to show I cared – something that he would remember. The problem he was that I had no idea what his interests were or what his hobbies were. And he almost never gave me a straight answer to any of my questions.

Morelli and I had broken up late last month, but our friendship had stayed strong and we were going to a New Years Eve party that Eddie Gazzara was throwing together. Morelli and I finally realised that 'us' wasn't going to work without one of us being disappointed and called it quits.

I dropped a grape in Rex's cage and, satisfied that I was a good hamster mommy, grabbed my car keys. I drove to the store and brought a tub of Ben and Jerry's – the only two men in my life that had never once let me down – ice cream. So what if it was the middle of winter? A mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows would balance it out a bit.

I felt him before I saw him. All of the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I felt a shiver run through my body. Ranger was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his ankles folded and his arms crossed against his chest. The typical RangeMan stand. He was dressed in black cargo pants that fit very snugly, showing off his impressive package and a plain black shirt that looked like it had been painted onto his biceps. He looked as hot as ever and I had to resist the urge to rip his clothes of with my teeth. Or say that out loud.

He flashed me an almost smile, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards slightly. It was the Ranger equivalent to a normal person's ear to ear grin. "Babe," was all he said.

"Hey," I smiled brightly. "Ice cream?"

Amusement flashed through his eyes and he shook his head. I guessed the body was a temple that day. I shrugged and bent over to put the tub in the freezer for later. I looked up and saw his midnight black eyes on my ass. I felt my nerves get the best of me and brushed past him into the living room.

He followed me and handed me a cheque from his front pocket. "For the distraction job you did last week," he explained.

I took it gratefully. It would make up for all of the Christmas shopping I had done. "Thanks."

He turned to leave, and usually I would welcome the chance to stare at his ass, but it was like the question just fell out of my mouth. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He stopped and slowly turned around. "You don't have to get me anything," he said.

I shrugged. "I know. I want to. You do so much for me, it's the least I could do."

He took a step forward and I automatically took one back. The almost-smile was back on his face again and he advanced towards me. I took small steps backwards until I was pressed against the wall. His body was against mine, my chest against his, two hearts beating as one. I felt heat rush to my core. He leaned in close to me and whispered, "All I want for Christmas, is you."

I realised that the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You' was playing on the stereo softly in the background, but that was the last coherent thought I had that evening, as he lowered his lips to mine in a searing kiss. That was the true meaning of Christmas.

_End_


End file.
